Cooking With Daddy
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Canadian Destroyer , Petey Williams spends a day with his son Dakota Williams . Petey Williams One-shot


**Cooking With Daddy **

_Disclaimer : I do not own the Canadian Destroyer , Maple Leaf Muscle Petey Williams . I do own Dakota Williams , Petey ' s son ._

**Windsor , Canada - Petey William ' s house **

" Daddy , what are you doing ? " Dakota Williams asked .

Dakota Williams is the only son to the Canadian Destroyer and Maple Leaf Muscle , Petey Williams .

" Cooking supper for tonight , buddy . " Petey said .

" Can I help ? " Dakota asked his father .

" Sure , you can help . Hope up here and let see what we are can do . " Petey smiled pulling a stool over to the counter for Dakota to use . Dakota inherited Petey ' s small size , but the Canadian Destroyer knew that size wasn ' t everything .

" What do we do first day ? " Dakota asked .

" First lets do the chicken so they can heat while we fix the rest . You ' re Uncle Bobby Roode taught me this recipe and you can tell him daddy ' s is better . " Petey said as he pulled the chicken strips out of the package .

" Yes sir , " Dakota was always polite which he got for his father .

" Okay , we are go to put the honey , barbecue sauce on the bottom of the dish . " Petey said . He and Dakota put the barbecue sauce on the bottom of a white dish that Petey had got out that was microwavable .

" Now what daddy ? " Dakota asked when they were done .

" Now we are going to lay each of the chicken strips in the dish on top of barbecue sauce . " Petey said . Dakota did as his father instructed .

" Next , " Dakota said .

" Now we are going to put barbecue sauce over the chicken strips . " Petey said .

" Yes sir , " Dakota said as they put barbecue sauce over the chicken .

" Now I am going to put it in the microwave and let it heat up . " Petey said putting the dish of barbecue chicken in the microwave .

" What do we fix next , daddy ? " Dakota asked .

" We will do Green Peas next , Dakota . I will open them for you . " Petey said getting the can of peas out and a pot .

" Yes sir , daddy . " Dakota smiled

Petey filled the pot with a little bit of water and put it on one of the eyes of the stove . He turned the stove on and then opened the can of peas with a can opener .

" Okay , Dakota first we put butter in the bottom of the put so the peas won ' t stick buddy . Then we put the peas in the pot . " Petey said .

Dakota put butter in the bottom of the pot and then put the peas in the pot like his father told him .

" Now , stir the peas a little bit . " Petey said as he handed his son a spoon .

" Like this daddy . " Dakota stirred the peas a little bit .

" Yes , sir , very good . " Petey smiled at this father and son bonding moment .

" What next daddy ? " Dakota asked .

" Now I am going to turn the chicken in the microwave a little bit . " Petey said as he stopped the microwave and turned the chicken over in the dish so both sides would cook . He then turned the microwave back on .

" Next step , " The little boys asked his father .

" We are going to do the mashed potatoes , here is the bowl to put them in and the packet of instant mashed potatoes . We open it and put it in the bowl and put a little butter in them . " Petey said and they did so .

" Okay , " Dakota looked at his father .

" Now I am going to heat water on the stove to be put in the mashed potatoes . " Petey said filling another pot with water and putting it on the back eye of the stove , so , Dakota wouldn ' t touch it and get burned .

" Okay , we can take the chicken out now and put the dinner rolls in the microwave for a little bit . " Petey said as he pulled the barbecue chicken out of the microwave and on to the stove . He then put the dinner rolls in the microwave to heat for a little while .

" Cool , " Dakota smiled .

" Don ' t touch the chicken dish because it is hot , okay , buddy . " Petey said .

" Yes sir , " Dakota agreed .

" Okay now that the water is heated , I will take a little bit of it and pour it in a measuring cup . Now you can pour it on the mashed potatoes . " Petey said .

" Yes sir , " Dakota doing what his father told him .

" Now , stir the mashed potatoes in with the water and butter . " Petey said .

Dakota stirred the mashed potatoes . Soon the dinner rolls were done , so , Petey took them out of the microwave .

" You want to set the table ? " Petey asked .

" Yes sir , " Dakota set the table for himself and Petey .

Petey then put the portions of the food on each of their plates . Then they sat down and had a father / son meal together . After supper , Dakota went and played while Petey cleaned up the kitchen . Then Petey went upstairs to Dakota ' s room .

" You ready for a bath , partner ? " Petey asked .

" Yes , sir . " Dakota said . So , after Dakota picked up the toys in his room , he got and bath .

Finally it was time for bed . Petey tucked his son in to bed and read him story .

" You were a big help to day for daddy , Dakota . " Petey said after the story was over .

" I like helping daddy . " Dakota smiled .

" I like you helping me , too . " Petey smiled .

" Will you teach me to play hockey tomorrow daddy ? " Dakota asked .

" Yes , buddy I will . But , now its time for sleep . " Petey said .

" Yes sir , good night daddy . " Dakota said .

" Good night , Dakota . " Petey said as he gave his son a hug and kissed him on the forehead .

Petey left Dakota ' s room with a smile on his face of a promise of another day being spent with his son .

_A/N : This is one of my first fanfiction stories for my favorite X - Division wrestler in TNA . It is also my first story for 2014 . I hope you enjoy it . Please , read and review this story , thx . _


End file.
